


you look hot

by flowerxboy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: LMAO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerxboy/pseuds/flowerxboy





	you look hot

 "I'm not gay, but you look hot as fuck today."

 "We're boyfriends, Isak"

* * *

* * *

 

 

The End

 


End file.
